A long lost love
by Tjikicew
Summary: The story of two persons who care too much and don't take their selves in consideration.  A love story between Alex and Donna, the only female coupling happening in the show.
1. Prologue & disclaimer

**A long lost love.**

**Prequel:**

London, _British International Motor Show_ _2012_  
Press conference by the new Rover company, introducing their F1 team.

The Rover company PLC is proud to present its F1 formula car and team. Thanks to the W corporation who got our company up and running again, we can foresee a new future for British cars and racing. The Rover company has been known to produce fine cars and we will show that our new racing car is top notch.

Our pilot, the first female F1 pilot to win a GP, is eager to race with our new baby. Instead of the empire green our cars usually supported, we willingly let her choose the new yellow scheme our cars will be painted in for the next season. I introduce to you the young lady driver the sound is completely lost by the noise of camera's and reporters.

I thank you ladies and gentlemen of the press and invite you to the buffet and bar.

**Prologue.**

2013

England, it's spring in the Cotswold, the country of Shakespeare, Churchill and Inspector Morse. The English landscape at it's best, with Barnsley house, Hidcote Manor and so many more Rodmarton Manor's gardens. It's historic places to visit Blenheim Palace, Hailes church, Stanway house and other Hailes Abbey's. But let us not forget the beautiful cities and villages, Oxford, Stratford-upon-Avon, Woodstock and Evesham, the village where we are expected.

Entering the beautiful village of Evesham, we are greeted with a dazzling display of blossom from the many acres of plum and apple trees giving great swathes of colour. We see the Bell tower, the only major remaining building of the once great abbey, knocked down after Henry VIII closed the monasteries in 1540. Unfortunately we have no time to stop and enjoy as we are bound for the Evesham local cemetery.

A steady downpour reminded the mourners they were far from sunny California, but it suited the occasion. They each received a tulip and now the reverend invited them to throw it on the casket that was being lowered into the grave. Javier and Dimitri were the first to say their "Fare thy well", closely followed by Brittney and Clover, their tears washed away with the rain. Sam had a hard time saying farewell to her mentor, the man who always made her achieve more then she thought herself capable of, but finally stepped aside for Alex. The youngest of the spies went on her knees and gently laid the flower down on the casket, almost falling into the grave doing so, and with a blow kiss gave her blessing to the deceased. Miss Quant bowed and solemnly said her last goodbye to her former boss Gerald (Jerrry) Lewis.


	2. “Airport USA” featuring  LAX

**Chapter 1. "Airport USA" featuring LAX**

Lax Logbook 2015/02/12 11:02

Terminal 2, Air France, check-in : Flight attendant Madison Jamesson: Passengers A274 and A275 for flight AF3450 at 12:30 to CDG have brought over 10 pieces of luggage ignoring all regulations. After some (bitchy) arguments, called in security.

Lax Logbook 2015/02/12 11:20

Terminal 2 security: Officer J. Adams After some misunderstanding cleared luggage for passenger A274 and A275 for flight AF3450 at 12:30 to CDG.

Lax Logbook 2015/02/12 11:40

Terminal 2 departure baggage handling: T. Jefferson: We've finally been able to get all of passenger's A274 and A275 for flight AF3450 at 12:30 to CDG luggage onto the plane.

Lax Logbook 2015/02/12 12:20

Terminal 2 security: Officer J. Monroe: Slight upheaval at customs when passenger A274 flight AF3450 at 12:30 to CDG wasn't allowed to check hand luggage due to anti-terrorist restrictions. Head of Air France at LAX, head security of Lax, FBI and customs finally gave in as said passenger had reserved all of first class of the Airbus A380 for her and passenger A275.

(personal side note, good looking but bitches).

Lax Logbook 2015/02/12 12:35

LAX Tower: Take off controller : Flight AF3450 was cleared for take off on time. Cheers in the background from security and other staff members have been registered.

Lax terminal 2; 2015/02/12 12:35

The two young women didn't know whether they should be embarrassed for their friends or laugh out loud. They decided to smile and have a drink.

"You know Sam, Clover and Mandy have been together now for over four years and they keep bickering. And if we dare interfere we get scolded at. I can't understand that people who love each other so intense can't stop fighting." Alex sighed, sipping from her latte.

Sam smiled. "I've never known it otherwise Alex. I suppose it's their way to express their love. It hasn't stopped Clover from becoming the face for 'Elle magazine'. They even agreed on taking Mandy as Clover's personal make-up specialist. Which is a good thing, because Mandy really knows how to make Clover extremely good looking."

They carried on discussing Clover and Mandy's relation, but Sam sensed that Alex had a problem and didn't know how to bring it up. So after they finished their drinks, Sam grabbed Alex by the arm, led her to the car and drove off to the beach.


	3. Seaside confession from the heart

**Chapter 2. Seaside confession from the heart.**

The drive from Los Angeles airport to the beach was uneventful and filled with the inevitable traffic jams. Sam drove carefully, having lived in the United Kingdom for the last years, she was used to drive on the left hand side of the road. The heavy Californian traffic caused her to be extra alert.

At the sea-side, Sam found a secluded spot where they wouldn't be easily bothered by others.

"OK Alex, spill it!" Sam said in a concerned tone.

"What you mean Sam?" Alex tried unconvincingly.

"Since I arrived in Beverly Hills for my holidays you've been acting strangely. You hardly ever joined us when Clover, Mandy and me went out shopping, for a beauty weekend or to the Sushi bar. You didn't chill with us at The Groove, nor joined our gossiping. But most astonishing was that you hardly trained or practised your driving skills." Sam explained with anxiety.

"When you heard that Clover and Mandy were going to leave for Paris, you grew weirder and weirder. You became restless, irritated, erratic and didn't act your own sweet self. You have even been trying to make me advance my return to the United Kingdom, suggesting I'd join Clover and Mandy to Paris and taking the Eurostar to London afterwards. You even went so far as to offer me the trip's fare!" Sam's voice rose a few octaves.

"You'd have been travelling with our friends, hadn't that been great Sam?" Alex replied apologetic.

"Alex! Stop it right here and now! Be upright with me please, we are BGFF right?" Sam almost whooped in despair.

Alex gawked at Sam. Her heart made a somersault. Still she was afraid to confess her deep down feelings. "Sam please don't judge me. I don't know for myself where I ... want to go. I can't ... decide what to do, ... where to start. I ... I'm scared to ask for help, yet I ... I ... need help, ... your help, ... cause you understand me. Sam you, ... don't abandon me, please?"

"Oh Alex," Sam exclaimed, hugging the Latino girl, "You know I don't abandon my friends. We've been through so many perilous situations together. Trust me and take your time to tell your tale. Luckily we don't have to worry about being woohped away nowadays."

A single tear rolled over Alex's cheek. "You're so sweet Sam. It's ... it's ... I just don't know where to start. ... It began so long ago."

Sam gently rocked Alex in her arms, to calm down her friend. Alex leaned backwards in Sam's embrace and started hesitantly to relate.


	4. The bleeding heart

**Chapter 3. The bleeding heart.**

"It was after our mission on FIGHT island where we managed to beat Vince King. When we got back Donna Ramone wanted at first to beat the pants off me, but when I stood up to her, she invited me for a ride on her motorcycle. She drove me all over L.A., even through neighbourhoods my mother would certainly object to as it wouldn't be boys I'd find as a date there." Sam couldn't help but giggle well knowing what Alex meant.

"Finally we ended up on the beach. I, ... we had a great time. So Donna suggested to meet again, which we ended up doing very often. It was around that time I bought my first motorcycle, the yellow Suzuki. It was Donna's choice, she told me it was a fun bike to learn how to cope driving. She learned me a lot about driving and not giving away how good you are. She always said it was better to let people think you're a bad driver than the other way around."

Sam looked at Alex in disbelieve. She had always thought Alex to be the worst driver around. It was only recently, since Alex raced F1 and won GP's, that Sam had revised those thoughts. She had never suspected that Alex's bad driving was just make believe. Although, in retrospect, Alex had shown often during missions how well she could chase other cars.

"We lived a fairytale and we became more and more serious in our relation. But that's where the fairytale became a tale of horror." Alex cuddled closer to Sam, her voice deeper yet quivering.

"Jerry sent us on that dreadful mission against Principal John Smith. He stole my youth and I became totally old and exhausted. Before the concert, where you and Clover took him out, I "ran" into Donna. She got real mad seeing my condition. I never saw her like that before or afterwards. She thought I was on drugs or something. I tried to calm her down. It only made her more mad and finally she ran away. She shouted she would find the culprits and show them her wrath.

After I became myself again, she tried everything to get out of me what had really happened. I was able to avoid telling the truth, but she didn't trust me any more. We finally broke up and I lost sight of her. At first, I was very glad and started dating boys again. But I never had the same feelings as with Donna. Now I know I should have told her the truth." Alex sighed.

Sam looked down on Alex as she had rested her head into Sam's lap. "You couldn't tell her we worked for Woohp Alex, you know that!"

"I wouldn't have lost her if I had told the truth!" Alex started to cry, her tears streaming down, ruining her make-up.

"But Alex, all this was ages ago. Why is it bothering you now?" Sam suddenly wondered.


	5. Harvesting the heart

**Chapter 4. Harvesting the heart.**

Alex looked up at Sam and continued, "Last years GP in Italy was on the 14th of September and later that month there was a classic motorbike race in Belgium I wanted to attend. So I stayed on in Europe after I drove that race. I even went with you and David to England at the time!"

"Oh yeah, I remember! We had a great time." Sam recalled. "You were really in high spirits. You would as you just won that GP in Monza. You were really outstanding Alex. The way you overtook that Ferrari, I bet the angered driver blushed as red as his car.

I can still see David as he is lifting you out of your car and carrying you round on his shoulders. He couldn't move for over a month after he'd done that."

They chuckled when they remembered poor bed-ridden David.

"You're right, but the fun ended abruptly when I went to that CRMB race. I knew I was in trouble the moment I spotted the dark green 1969 Norton Commando. There is but one person I know who owns such a bike. The moment the driver walked up to it, I recognized Donna and I wanted to be woohped away instantly. It didn't happen of course. She hadn't seen me, as she was really concentrated on the race. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't. I had to see how she races. I'd better not done that. She takes risks that are ... I thought often that she would kill herself." Alex had taken hold of Sam's arms, tears streaming freely.

"Did you know Sam that she has a website on her racing? On it she has a gambling game running on when and where she"ll kill herself in an accident! She has a death wish! But I want her to be with me, alive!" Alex squeezed Sam's arms so hard that she yelped in pain. "Oh, sorry Sam!" Alex excused herself, letting Sam go. "I worry myself to death that she will succeed before I can tell her I still love her."

Sam closed Alex in her arms and tried to comfort her by saying: "Together we'll find her Alex and then you can try talking it all out. I wouldn't want you to loose your love because of a Woohp mission."

Alex hugged Sam closely, "Oh Sammy, David is so lucky with you. I almost envy him."

"Don't you get any malicious ideas and try performing a Christine Keeler on me!" Sam warned.

"But Sammy, I wouldn't..." Alex started out until she noticed the smile in Sam's eyes and she too managed to get a smile on her face.


	6. The search for a lost heart

**Chapter 5. The search for a lost heart.**

Although they had the help of Donna's website, locating the young woman didn't go as easy as they had hoped.

They had spend a lot of time Googling and surfing the Internet. Sam went as far as to hack into some governmental databases, without any serious result. Finally they decided to try their luck at the public library. Unfortunately they didn't find any useful information there either.

They eventually found their way to the Groove's Smoothie King. Chilling with their favourite drinks, they examined their poor results.

"It used to be easier when we had our X-powders to do these kind of investigations." Sam complained. "Or use the Woohp library and it's searching facilities. They have incredibly extended databases with personal information. I'm sure they're violating privacy legislation with them."

"But I can do a search through those databases Sam," Alex replied, "After all I'm Woohp's official F1 driver. Woohp uses the F1 circus as an excellent way to test new technology because the security is tight."

They decided to call in for some help after they had finished their drinks.

At the entrance of the Woohp underground parking the automated iris scan allowed Alex and Sam in. They knew they would be closely monitored by security as Sam was no longer in active service. Alex parked in her spot and they took the elevator to the library Reading Room. The search engines provided to them there, would make a great difference in finding a long lost love. Unluckily, the moment they entered the Reading Room, a hole opened in front of them and they were woohped away to Terry Quant, Alex's new boss.

After they had neatly landed on ergonomic and comfortable office chairs, Terry welcomed them cordially. "Hello Alexandra, welcome Samantha, long time no see. As you experienced we've seriously invested in our Woohp technology. I hope you can appreciate it."

"It's a big improvement Terry," Sam commented happily, "at last we land in a non compromising position."

"Yeah, it's great, but why did you send for us boss?" Alex inquired.

"It's more a question towards you ladies!" Terry answered, "Why did you want to search Woohp databases? You know a lot of this information is restricted and although you still work for us Alexandra, your work situation doesn't allow you to search all of our intell!"

Alex turned crimson, she never realised that changing from a spy to a test driver involved the loss of database access. Did she want Terry to know her secret? But before she could decide one way or the other, Sam had already started to relate the love story, without omitting any detail. This made Alex alternately smile, cry, blush and feel really angry. When Sam finally told Terry, that they wanted to locate Donna as fast as possible, Alex had become a complete emotional wreck. She sat silently crying and trying to get her wits together again.


	7. At the heart of power

**Chapter 6. At the heart of power.**

"Aside from this racing information, do you have any other way of contacting or finding her, ladies?" Terry wondered, while she started typing.

Alex was still out, so Sam took lead, as usual, "No Terry, we always came to a dead end. We did try a lot, but apart from the web site she seems non-existent. I sure hope she broke with her criminal past."

"I heard that" Alex shouted out! "Donna isn't a criminal! She was mislead! Don't you dare insulting her!" She turned red in rage.

'Whoa, calm down Alex!" Sam soothed, "I'm not insulting her, I'm just cautious."

"I'm, ... I'm sorry Sam, ... I'm a nervous wreck right now. I hardly sleep or eat. I'm so worried for Donna."

"Alexandra, you have to pull yourself together" the stern voice of Terry brought her back to reality. "You might injure yourself on the track!"

Alex looked up at her boss. Although she had a stern look on her face, Alex also spotted the concern Terry had for her well being. "I'll keep that in mind boss." She was able to produce half a smile.

"And for your information, Donna Ramone is currently in the United Kingdom. She's investigating a business near Carrington, Scotland. As a free-lance detective she hunts drug dealers down under orders from the DEA. Which should take care of Samantha's concerns about Donna's background."

Alex couldn't help herself sticking out her tongue at Sam.

"Her cover is doing research to create a racing circuit for classic motorcycles. If you're interested, I happen to have a DAK BMW R75 with side car ready in a garage near Edinburgh. You ladies could use it to contact Donna without attracting suspicion. Because you'll have to stay undercover too of course."

Alex, jumped over the desk onto Terry's lap and gave her that famous teddy bear hug, the way only Alex can. Terry tried to preserve her cool, but couldn't help blushing slightly.

"Oh, thanks boss. I promise I'll get back into form in time for the next GP!" Alex had her arms still round Terry and suddenly realized it. "Oops, sorry boss!" She quickly gained her own chair.

"OK, ladies, I have a Woohp jet waiting for you. It'll fly you to Edinburgh where the BMW will be tanked and ready. As for the gadgets, I have an X-powder for you Sam, and yours Alex, has been updated with road maps for the UK. I've programmed the latest known location for Donna, so that should make it easier to contact her. There are some gadgets in the side bags of the motor. The bungee belt with micro bombs, Flabaphones disguised as motor helmets, Cat Fight gloves disguised as motor gloves and of course your Jet pack backpacks."

"Thank you boss" Alex said a second before they were woohped away to the plane.

"I doubt you'll thank me when you girls find out you're really on a rather dangerous mission to protect Donna!" Terry sighed.


	8. The heart of danger

**Chapter 7. The heart of danger.**

The throbbing in her head was awful, yet it didn't help her wake up. The foul taste in her mouth made her want a glass of water. She struggled to get conscious. It wasn't she didn't feel comfortable, on the contrary. She was lying in a soft bed and there was somebody cuddled up to her. Finally Alex managed to open her eyes and look at the person she held in her arms.

"SAM!" she yelled. "What are you doing in my arms, ... eh ... bed?"

"What am I doing in your arms? Waking up like you and getting yelled at!" Sam replied dryly. "Besides, this isn't your bed. We're captured and this is our cell."

Alex looked around. "This isn't a cell, It's a luxurious hotel suite." she concluded.

Sam got out of the bed and walked to the door. "It might look like a hotel suite, but the outside door is locked and so are the windows." She proved by trying to open the door.

Suddenly Alex realised that she and Sam ... She blushed, but she had to know. "How did we end up in the same bed Sam?"

"When we were on the road towards Carrington, you were gassed and before I could react they had captured me. I'm afraid I'm getting rusty. They blindfolded me and drove us towards this destination. They locked us in here, but did give us our bags.

As you were still asleep, I undressed you, dressed you in your pyjamas and put you in bed. Being tired and this is the only bed, I joined you. After all, it isn't the first time we shared a bed during missions or on holidays."

It slowly came back to Alex, how they were driving on a scenic road towards Carrington and a van which overtook them. She hadn't noticed anything awkward, until everything went black for her. She shook her head. Stupid to fall for such a classic trick. It showed they weren't the well oiled team from days gone by. She gingerly came out off her bed, still a bit drugged out, and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower Sam. Maybe it helps to clear my mind. It feels as if I somebody is drilling into my brain." Alex sighed.

Sam smiled comfortingly at Alex, although she didn't feel all too well herself. She'd rather not frighten Alex by telling her what their kidnappers had done.

When Alex finally disappeared in the bathroom, Sam stepped out off her pyjamas and put on her bra and panties. In the mirror she carefully checked out the wounds left by the interrogation she underwent during the past day.

It wasn't a pretty sight. She didn't mind the bruises left by the truncheon much, they would disappear eventually. The burn marks left by the cigarette stubs they used to get her to divulge her secrets on the other hand still hurted. They will probably leave some serious scarsShe wondered what David was going to say when he sees them. Even more how she is going to explain these to David.

Sam was so preoccupied with examining her injuries, she hadn't noticed Alex returning and gawking at Sam's mutilated body.


	9. Cold heart

**Chapter 8. Cold heart.**

"Sam what happened to you?" Alex shouted in disbelieve.

Sam turned around in scare, her face ash white, her voice faltering. "I ... I didn't want to frighten you Alex!"

"And how right you were Samantha." The sarcastic voice of her interrogator brought all the horror back to life in Sam's mind. Alex, who at first felt an ice cold fear, had by now red hot vengeance streaming through her veins. This wasn't the first time she had seen these kind of burn marks. But that other time, the victim hadn't survived the torture. She slowly turned around to face the speaker. The smile on her face put the greying man on the wrong track.

Sam had withered to a ghost of her vivacious self. She was entirely paralysed by the fear of this man's torturing skills. Her eyes were held captive in the man's stare, a cold smile formed on his lips.

"I think I'll continue on you for a while, Samantha. Your friend can watch. It might get her to talk with more ease than you. I'll leave you for now ladies, but I'm sure we'll shortly meet again." He turned with a sardonic laughter and put his hand against a scanner on the wall. The click of the door unlocking was the last sound he heard. A split second later Alex's foot hit him right under his head, snapping his neck and ending his life.

Alex looked at Sam who was still trembling with fear. "I'm only sorry he didn't suffer." She stated. She strode up to Sam. "We'd better get dressed Sammy cause we're about to escape."

They quickly put on a t-shirt, jeans and some running shoes.

"Sam, you have to pull yourself together again. I was asleep arriving here, you know at least some of the layout of this prison."

Sam looked at Alex with warmth in her eyes. "We're going for it Alex. But I haven't seen much aside the torture room."

"Then that's where we're heading Sam!" Alex said in a strange happy way.

Sam looked at Alex's smile. "There isn't much fun down there Alex!" Sam warned.

"You'll be surprised Sammykins! I'm sure there is one fun thing down there." Alex convincingly grinned.

She opened the door cautiously and scanned the corridor for enemies. When she was sure they can leave the room, she beckoned Sam and both entered the hallway.

"The way to the torture room is down those stairs Alex" Sam whispered.

As softly as they could, they descended the stairs. Sam's fear mounting by each step they took. At last they arrived in the hall leading to their destination.

Alex ran towards the door and kicked it open. The room was deserted, but there were still tell tale bloodstains on the floor. Alex explored the room, she seemed extremely interested in the blood trail. Sam couldn't understand what Alex was up to.

Triumphantly Alex stood next to what seemed to be a very large waste chute.

Sam was astounded, "What's that Alex?"

"This, I think, is how they dispose of their bodies and our way out!" she smiled opening the chute.

"Are you suggesting ..." Sam started, but she heard a noise from the hallway and with a big leap she disappeared down the chute, closely followed by Alex.


	10. The heart of Midlothian

**Chapter 9. The heart of Midlothian.**

The slide lead them to the waste room. An incredibly clean room for that matter. There were several waste bins arranged along a wall. Sam and Alex stood up straight and walked towards a large double door.

"This door must lead or to the outside, or to a garage or something." Alex guessed. She cautiously opened the door. The first thing she noticed was their motorcycle, which was parked close to where they were standing. She checked the garage, but all seemed quiet. They guardedly entered the large space and went towards their vehicle. The ignition key was of course taken away, but they knew how to short circuit the engine. When the large metallic doors started to grind open, they were ready to get out.

As a large waste truck entered the garage, they drove past it as if it was the most natural thing to do. It was only when they didn't stop at a barrier that the alarm was given.

Alex had no idea where on earth they were. That is to say, she knew they were in Scotland, but that summed it up. She couldn't yet count on Sam and that was worse.

On a nearby rise a black clad figure with night vision binoculars, was scrutinizing the surroundings of the so called factory. When the Deutsches Afrikakorps yellow R75 came into view, the person cried out in relieve. She jumped on her motorbike and raced towards the former spies.

Alex was the first to notice that, from a side track, a single headlight was approaching fast. She knew that the R75 had been fine-tuned by Woohp, but it remained an old motorcycle and she didn't dare driving fast with Sam still in pain. She could only hope to cross a serious road, where she could speed up. The other driver though was obviously driving a crash course. Alex didn't really care. She'd escaped and she wasn't planning on going back.

The road suddenly made a turn and she lost the light out of sight. She was getting cold too, spring nights can be very cold in Scotland and only dressed in a t-shirt isn't exactly helping much to keep warm. Suddenly a dark green motorcycle crossed in her headlight and took lead. Alex's heart made a leap of joy, her heroine had come to her rescue, and Sam's of course. Donna tried to speed up, but Alex, who didn't want to hurt Sam more then necessary, didn't follow suit.

Alex was wondering why nobody was chasing them yet. She wasn't driving real fast and their escape had been noted. Luckily, they were close to an A road where they could get their speed up. It was then she heard the chopper. Of course, they must have bugged the motorcycle. She had been leading the bad guys towards Donna. She saw a bright flash at Donna's bike. She almost yelled out her fear, but then noticed it was Donna who fired at the chopper and hit the rear rotor. The machine went auto-rotating and veered away. Donna made a victory sign.

They turned upon the main road, Donna immediately taking the left hand side of the road. Alex had a fright, until she remembered she was in Scotland. They gathered speed and soon took a turn into a drive way. A small cottage with a welcoming open garage awaited them.


	11. Sweet heart

**Chapter 10. Sweet heart.**

They had hardly entered the garage when the doors started to slide shut. Alex didn't wait for the motor to stop. She jumped off the bike and threw herself into Donna's waiting arms. Tears of joy were streaming from their eyes.

"Alex I missed you so dearly!" Donna mumbled, "I'm sorry for what happened, but I know what drugs can do to you. I've promised myself I'd fight drugs at all cost. When I saw you that night before the concert I couldn't believe my eyes I'd never spotted you to be a drug addict. I was mad at myself and took it out on you. I only wanted to protect you from drug abuse. Please forgive me."

"That is so sweet Donna, but I don't do drugs, nor did I then." Alex answered with a sweet smile. "I was hit by an ageing beam that changed me into an old, worn out woman."

Donna scrutinized Alex incredulous. "You don't have to excuse yourself Alex. Especially not with such a far fetched explanation."

"But it's true Donna, just ask Sam she was there with me" she turned towards the motorcycle and saw Sam hanging unconscious in the side car. "Sammy!" Alex shouted.

They both ran towards Sam and Donna gently scooped her out off the side car. It was as if Sam was as light as a feather in Donna's arms, when she tenderly walked her into the cottage and delicately set Sam down in a couch.

Donna checked Sam's pulse, which was steady but slow. Her breathing on the other hand was as light as a breeze and faltering. "Alex do you know what has happened to her? The ride wasn't that exhausting, after all." Donna enquired.

Alex stepped forward, pulled Sam's t-shirt up a bit and showed the burn marks to Donna. "She didn't want me to know so I wouldn't worry, but I found out by accident. It was a tall, slender, grey haired interrogator that has done this, but ..."

Alex couldn't continue because Donna exclaimed, "Dren that dirty old , . I wish I could kill him, very, very slowly. Did you know it was him who killed Jerry?" The rest was vehement cursing of the culprit.

Alex looked perplexed at Donna. "What did he do?" she asked, rejecting the information she just heard.

Donna felt caught red-handed. She'll have to explain Alex what her relation to Jerry contained. "Let's concentrate on Sam for the moment Alex. She needs treatment and fast! I'll do the explanation afterwards, okay?" She proposed.

Alex had to agree that it was most urgent to help Sam. "OK, but you better have some seriously impeccable answers once Sam is in good care!" Alex acknowledged.

Donna sighed.


	12. Soldier's heart

**Chapter 11. Soldier's heart.**

Donna crossed the room and sat down at her computer. She put on a headset, made VOIP contact and started to talk.

Alex, holding Sam's hand, thought she was going to get stark raving mad until she heard what Donna was saying. She gazed in disbelieve at her sweetheart. But Donna didn't leave Alex the time to be astonished.

"Let's get going Alex!" she called out. "I'll take Sam and sit with her in the back. You drive us to Turnhouse!" While she was ordering Alex, Donna had once more taken Sam in her arms and was striding towards the garage. Alex quickly followed her.

"But Donna where are the keys to the car? I haven't the faintest idea where we are! How will I find that house?" Alex was at a loss.

"Get yourself together Alex! The keys are in the car. Turnhouse is Edinburgh's airport. There's GPS in the car. GO, GO, GO!" Donna commanded!

Alex rushed towards the sleek Jaguar, got in the wrong side of course, found the keys in the ignition and started the engine while Donna gently set Sam into the back-seat. She sat down next to Sam. "Burn rubber Alex!" she shouted.

Screeching tires told the non-existing neighbours an emergency was at hand. The Jaguar almost flew away. Alex surpassed herself in driving skills. At moments the speed was so high the GPS couldn't keep up. Luckily, Donna, who knew the road, proved to be an excellent co-driver. They reached the airport moments before the plane landed.

"Donna that's a Woohp aircraft. How? ..." Alex started out.

"Never mind! Sam has to get on that plane before worse things happen." Donna shouted.

Alex was on the ball. She immediately checked the surroundings, but all seemed calm. "All clear!" Alex declared the area safe.

Meanwhile the door of the plane had opened and an air stair was lowered.

Donna quickly scooped up Sam and ran towards the stairs, closely followed by Alex. The moment she closed the door, the aircraft took off.

Alex didn't care. All she wanted was Sam to be A OK.

She turned towards Donna and stopped dead in her track. It wasn't Donna she made eye contact with, but Terry. "Boss?" She shrieked. "What are you doing here? Did I goof up again?"

"Did she goof up Donna?" Terry asked raising an eyebrow.

"No chief, not to my knowledge." Donna replied.

"Obviously you did not goof up Alexandra." Terry answered dryly.

"Whoa, time out!" Alex pledged "What's going on? You called Terry chief? And boss you know Donna? What happened to Sam?"

"Those are a lot of questions Alexandra. Lets start with the last one. Follow me, will you?" Terry responded, taking Alex's hand and leading her to the front of the plane. She slid a curtain open.

Alex couldn't believe what she saw.


	13. The discerning heart

**Chapter 12. The discerning heart.**

She was looking at a fully equipped operating theatre. Sam was laying on an operating table while a doctor was busy disinfecting her burns. He looked up from his work, nodded to Terry they could come closer.

"How is everything going professor?" Terry asked.

"She got here just in time for the antidote, miss Quant. Luckily for Samantha it is very effective. Although she underwent some serious trauma, she should get out unscarred. You could almost say she saved her own life. If she and David weren't so much ahead in their research, she'd probably have died." He explained. "For the burns, I've informed the burns unit at the Queen Astrid Base. We can land there in a few minutes. Their team will be at the ready."

"That's good news professor, thank you." Terry concluded.

Alex had rounded the table and had taken Sam's hand into hers. "Did you hear that Sammy? They can save you. You'll be as good as new." Alex croaked, not able to control her voice.

"You have driven her to the airport, haven't you?" The professor asked Alex.

"Yes, Alexandra is one of our top test-drivers." Terry informed, before she left this part of the plane.

"In that case I have to congratulate you, Alexandra. You're driving skills have saved Samantha as much as our drug. It all was a question of minutes, if not seconds. If you had driven but a bit slower, I would have been unable to help Samantha." He clarified. Alex was tickled pink by the praise. The fact she was an important part in saving Sam's life was worth more to her than any GP victory she ever made.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave though. I must prepare Samantha for transport to the clinic." The professor said ushering Alex towards the rear of the plane.

Donna was typing at breakneck speed on a laptop. She was completely focused and had excluded the outside world. Alex tiptoed up to her and looked over her shoulder at the screen. She saw the logo of the DEA on top of the page Donna was entering information on. She wanted at first to startle her by giving a kiss, but decided against it.

Instead she walked to where Terry was working and who looked up from her computer screen, raising her eyebrows in an invitation to open up a conversation.

Alex was a bit nervous. Her relation to Terry was a lot cooler then with Jerry.

"Yes Alexandra, what is that you wanted from me?" Terry asked in a friendly voice. A tone Alex couldn't remember ever hearing before from her boss.

She blushed slightly before she finally asked, "I would like to know what is going on boss. At first I get a reprimand wanting to use confidential information. Then you send us out to meet Donna, I get gassed, Sam tortured and while escaping I kill Sam's interrogator. Donna rescues us and I find out Donna is somehow linked to Woohp. Finally I get felicitations for saving Sam. You'll have to admit that's a lot to happen in two days."

Terry smiled at Alex, "Yes Alexandra I think it's time you get informed on what is happening. I admit underestimating you a lot, you deserve to get your 'for your eyes only' security clearance back."

Alex had to sit down. This was too weird for words.


	14. The naked heart

**Chapter 13. The naked heart.**

"I'll start when I worked as a researcher at Woohp. The time before you and Donna met.

Donna had lost her parents, because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. They got killed in a shoot-out between drug gangs. As her aunt, I took her in. It wasn't a happy time. Donna was rebellious, to say the least. When on a given day she had pummelled a drug dealing boy into hospital, she was sent to juvie for a while.

When she was released, I entered her in Beverly Hills High school. Where you met her. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She became a different person. She came home singing, she didn't mind doing chores and she couldn't stop talking about you. Her school results soared. She was genuinely happy.

But then she came to the, I have to admit now wrong, conclusion you were drug addicted. She came home devastated. She knew I worked for some kind of government agency and she wanted to help fight drugs. I tried at first to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. So I asked Jerry and he signed her up in a joint operation with the DEA. I suppose he didn't want you two to run in each other. She became one of their best agents, specialising in undercover operations.

Then came that awful day, Jerry got killed. He had asked the board to give me his job, to my astonishment, I have to say. You've seen and recognized the burn marks, but we kept the poisoning secret. Samantha and David were researching for an antidote at the GlaxoSmithKline laboratories, which, we now know, works.

At that point you were already test driving our vehicles. I first saw you at Jerry's funeral and recognised you right away. The way you almost tumbled into the grave made me certain Donna was right about the addiction. I'm sorry we got started on the wrong foot."

By this time Alex was staring at Terry wide eyed. "You believed I was a drug addict and kept me as a test driver?"

"You did a very good job. As long as your addiction didn't interfere with your work, I didn't mind. Besides I did care for you. You did give Donna some marvellous months. Anyhow, Donna found out you worked for me. Not very difficult after you GP victories for Rover. Whenever she could she went to see you race. She even picked up bike racing again. She uses her web-site as a way of communication. The death-wish gamble is in fact the way she gets her new assignments or information when undercover."

"But the way she races," Alex interfered, "she takes too many risks!"

Terry laughed out. "You're not used to bike racing Alex! She drives very safe I can tell you. She does like to show off on the track though.

When you came to me in search of Donna, I at first wanted to throw you out, but I checked Sam's story and realized I wronged you a lot. So I sent you and Samantha to protect Donna. You know what happened next.

There is one thing I want to know for sure though. Did you really kill Dren Ushkin?"


	15. Candy heart

**Chapter 14. Candy heart. **

"Yes, you can ask Sam when she wakes up. I snapped his neck with a karate chop." Alex wasn't happy she had killed. She knew though you don't always have a choice.

"You'll have to take care for his brother Teddy. He will try to revenge Dren. He too was an interrogator for that gang" Terry warned Alex.

"Oh great, just what I need, a mad, torturing, revengeful brother at my heels." Alex whined mockingly,

"Don't underestimate him Alex. He's as dangerous as his brother!" Terry stressed.

Alex duly noted the warning. She looked back at Donna who was still fervently typing away and got up to whisper something in Terry's ear. A bright smile formed on Terry's face. "Of course Alex, that's a wonderful sweet request. You have my full support." She too suddenly started to type.

Donna who had finished her report and come towards them asked, "What is a wonderful sweet request, aunt Theresa?"

Terry looked up at Donna, didn't answer but patted Alex on the back.

Alex went up to Donna, knelt down on one knee and proposed: "Donna Ramone will you marry me?"

Donna stood perplexed. "That ... that's i ... illegal ... I mean yes, YES OF COURSE I WILL, you twit."

With all the commotion none off them had noticed the plane landing nor the large front door open, nor the team that had taken Sammy to the burns unit.

"Congratulations, I'd say" remarked the professor clapping his hands. "Sam is in good care and there is a young man who wishes to speak to you miss Quant."

"In a moment, professor, I have to say something to my niece first."

The professor bowed and walked back to the front of the plane. Donna had taken Alex in a choking hug.

"Donna, be a bit careful with your wife to be!" Terry warned her niece.

"But gay marriages are illegal aunt Theresa! I wish they weren't, but." Donna had a hard time.

"It's not for Alex. She no longer is an American citizen. In her new home country gay marriages are allowed by law." Terry's face was a blank, but Alex couldn't help smiling widely.

"YES!" Donna cried out! "Can I wear the tux?"

"Hold your horses young lady!" Terry cautioned, "Let Alex give you a tour of her country first. I've made the necessary arrangements. Dean come over here!"

Dean came forward carrying a set of car keys. Alex jumped from joy. "My little green rally monster!" she gave Dean a hug, pocketing the keys. "Am I on leave Terry?" She inquired.

"Yes and take Donna with you, she deserves a break as well." Terry smiled.

Donna took her aunt in a hug, "Thanks auntie!"

Donna chased Alex out of the plane. Next to the air stair stood a car, not unlike the Citroen C4, but smaller. The Empire green gave away it was one of Rover's racing models.

"Is that your little green monster?" Donna wondered.

"You bet!" Alex shouted taking the wheel and letting the engine roar. "Let's hit the road!"


	16. Heart of the road

**Chapter 15. Heart of the road. **

**  
**

They arrived at the checkpoint to leave the base and showed their passes. The MP waved them off, and they put on their helmets to contain the noise the engine makes. The build in headset made it possible to communicate with ease.

Alex hadn't lied about the car being a rally monster. With expertise she brought it up to speed and took the ring motorway. She didn't exactly follow the traffic regulations, that is to say, she showed her car off to Donna. As it was early in the morning the motorway lay deserted and Alex could really perform. Donna thoroughly enjoyed the ride, but living under cover gives you that extra sense to predict danger. She kept checking her side rear view mirror and was the first to spot the lights tailing them.

"Alex, we've got company!" she said while pointing backwards with her thumb.

Alex took a glimpse at her rear view mirror and took action. She pushed the Drakkar Rover logo on the dashboard. Immediately a head up display was projected on the windscreen. On Alex's side it had the normal instrument panel and a small Infra-red rear view to the middle of the windscreen. As the front lights of the vehicle didn't interfere any longer they could make out the typical outline of a Hum-Vee. On Donna's side the HUD projected a map of the region with their position and a menu. She also had a small keyboard with touch pad that came out off it's hiding place in the dashboard. She choose the communications menu and logged into Woohp.

The projection now also showed Terry at her desk. "Chief," Donna acting as agent again, "we're being followed by a Hum-Vee, Belgian licence plate BET-882. We're on the R0 Ring motorway near the Soignes forest."

"Do I send some help?" Terry suggested.

"No thanks boss, I'll use the forest tracks to loose them." Alex answered. You could hear her smile.

Terry didn't look pleased. "Is this that break neck trick you've planned some time ago?"

"Yes boss" she sang it out.

"Don't kill yourselves girls. I want to attend a wedding not a funeral." Terry warned.

"Don't worry boss, we too!" Alex had calmed down and was again fully concentrated on her driving. The picture of Terry disappeared.

The Hum-Vee had been trying to close in, but Alex's driving skills and the powerful motor in her car destroyed the other driver's plan.

"Donna choose the file 'Zonietrip', it contains all the information we need to loose those losers." Alex was obviously in high spirits. Donna opened the file menu and chose the file. It took a while but then a document opened, displaying a map and co-driver directions.

"I'm sorry it are my road notes Donna, but I hope they'll help you enough. I've driven this track a few times in virtual reality, but this is the first life test."

Donna was looking bug eyed at the map and directions. "I understand why auntie said not to kill ourselves. This is impossible to drive."

"And yet Donna," Alex cheered, "we are going to do it!"

The car leapt out of a tunnel and with a swift tug on the handbrake made a perfect 90° turn. Alex rammed a barrier and the car disappeared in the forest.

The Hum-Vee lost a few dear seconds making the turn.


	17. Driving the heart

**Chapter 16. Driving the heart. **

The firebreak that Alex was using to enter the forest, was a beat up track where she needed all her skills to stay on the road. The Hum-Vee had here a distinct advantage and his driver used that excellently. The time they had lost when Alex made her turn, he had quickly regained. They were now close enough to try and have a shot at the tyres of the "little green monster".

"Upcoming right turn 61° ... now!" Donna instructed Alex. "61° ?"

The little green monster turned onto an asphalted bike-path that crossed the firebreak.

"It's a new technique we're perfecting Donna," Alex explained, "It allows us to turn the car to the degree."

"One point five kilometre bike pad, according to your road notes Alex."

"Good I need to speed up, to loose that Hum-Vee. He hasn't messed up this time and they're getting too close for comfort." Alex answered as the first bullets hit the trunk. "Her concept is a rally car, not a get away." On the asphalt the little green monster speeded off, leaving the Hum-Vee behind.

Donna had her eyes on the map and Alex's notes. "Upcoming left turn 47° ... now!" The car veered to the left onto another dirt road, but in better condition then the firebreak. The driver from the Hum-Vee cheered, he had the advantage for once. He kept creeping closer. His passenger decided to use serious fire power. He opened the sliding roof and stood upright a small rocket thrower on his shoulder.

Alex saw on the HUD how the man shouldered the rocket thrower. "Donna hold onto something strong and I don't mean me!" Donna immediately took hold of the roll bar. The rocket was fired. Moments before the impact, Alex tilted the car on two wheels and the rocket continued into the forest, where it exploded. The man cursed vehemently, throwing away the useless weapon. Alex landed the car back on her four wheels.

But the chasers weren't satisfied and the man got an AK 47 handed. Not the best gun, but reliable. He fired some rounds at the little green monster to get the feel of the gun. Alex didn't like the professional way the man handled guns. Maybe their chances were slimmer then she had thought. "Slow curve to the right, followed with steep 150° left ... Now .. NOW!" The little green monster listened perfectly to her driver.

They were now driving on a ... Donna gazed at ... "Alex what on earth is this?".

"This is an open irrigation channel, Donna." Donna was sure she heard a small chuckle right before the first bullets tore their way into the cars body.

"Are you laughing?" Donna asked angrily.

"Yes, I only hope I made the right calculations." Alex said giggling.

Donna felt her blood pressure soaring. Even more when she saw the channel run under a motorway. "You'll kill us!" she cried out, closing her eyes.

There was a small shock, and the car went upwards. Donna opened her eyes and saw that the car was making a somersault and a half barrel at the same time. The car landed whit a big thumb on the motorway in the correct driving direction. She heard the Hum-Vee crash in the background and Alex's shouts of victory. "I knew my little green rally monster could do it.!" Thumping on the steering wheel.


	18. The heart of the game

**Chapter 17. The heart of the game. **

They were on the motorway driving towards Brussels. Alex had brought the speed back to the maximum 120 km/h allowed.

"Wasn't that fun to do Donna?" Alex cheered.

"NO! It was dangerous, suicidal and ... and ..." Donna blushed deep red, "I loved it!. Damn Alex, you can drive!"

"Ow, thanks Donna, you're a sweetheart" Alex coaxed. "But I promise next time, you can co-drive virtually before we try it out for real."

"You've more of these trips planned?" Donna asked in disgust.

"Yeah, I'm a test driver for Woohp Donna. I must be sure the cars our people get, can get them out off a sticky situation. Which I just proved! Besides, do you think auntie would have allowed me to do it if she wasn't pretty certain I'd pull it off?" she volunteered.

"You've figured her out, you think Alex?" Donna countered.

"Hell, no. I never suspected she thought I was drug addicted." Alex stated still taken aback by the thought.

"Sorry love, that's entirely my fault. Can you ever forgive me?" Donna pleaded.

Alex looked sideways at Donna. She couldn't see her face due to the helmets, but it didn't matter, Donna was her heroine. "Donna I love you! That's what matters. I can't hold a grudge to you, nor auntie, but that's off the record for her!"

"Sorry Alexandra, too late, you two were on speaker phone at my office the moment they started chasing you." Terry suddenly reappeared on the HUD. Alex and Donna were glad they had their helmets on so 'auntie' didn't see them blush. "Alexandra, how do you think they found you?"

Alex gulped audibly. "Euhrm, they didn't bug the bike, but Sam and me?" she proposed.

"In the sole of your shoes, Alexandra!" Terry sounded stern, but Alex heard the mocking undertone. "We've been able to shut it down. Your little green rally monster proved herself. You've done a frightfully good job on her." Alex was in seventh heaven. A compliment from Terry, while Donna was sitting next to her, sheer joy.

"Donna was a great help as co-driver, boss. I couldn't have done it without her instructions." Donna blushed under the praise.

"Are you trying to get Donna as your permanent co-driver and co-tester, Alexandra?" Terry wondered.

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind, boss. I must say it is a tempting proposition, she's very good you know. We have strong feelings for each other." Alex said dryly.

"I'll keep that in mind, Alexandra. Donna watch out for her, she might be clumsy at times but socially she's up to it." Terry warned her niece. "Now get to your home Alexandra and have a good night, or should I say day, as the new day is dawning, rest! Oh, and remember it's February 14 today in Belgium." She closed the connection.

"Your home?" Donna asked Alex.

"Hey, this is now my country. We take the E40 to Leuven and then the A2/E314 towards Genk. I own a villa close to the Zolder circuit." She wished she was already home with Donna.


	19. Living in the heart of Europe

**Chapter 18. Living in the heart of Europe.**

They left at exit 28 and were back in a forest.

"This is Vogelsanck forest, Donna" Alex crossed the road and entered a scenic small path. "There's no traffic allowed here. It's a protected area. But the villa where I live existed and was allowed to stay. Mainly because it's also a safehouse for Woohp and the Belgian police. There's enough space for a helicopter or a Woohp vtol plane to start and land. It isn't used often, but maybe that had to do with my drug addiction." Alex stated dryly.

"I said I was sorry, Alex! I asked for forgiveness. Can you please stop teasing me?" Donna pleaded.

"I expect some serious effort from you when we get home. I've got some heavy chores for you! Such as pleasing the mistress of the house." Alex was lucky she was still wearing her helmet, because Donna gave her a serious slam.

Some twenty meters ahead a gate opened on their right side. "Watch out Alex, someone is leaving his property." Donna warned.

"No Donna, you don't listen. That's us entering my humble accommodation." Alex said turning into the driveway. Donna didn't see a house, nor villa. The driveway curved to the right and back to the left before opening upon a villa.

The ground floor was one large garage, the doors to the right parking spot were open. Alex parked her little green rally monster in the free space. "I'll have a Woohp helicopter pick it up. They can check out the data from the black boxes. Maybe find a way to make it bullet proof." Alex told Donna, who was admiring the other vehicles parked.

"You like them, Donna?" Alex asked.

"There are some very weird vehicles parked down here, Alex." Donna answered, her hand on a red motorcycle with Citroen logo. Alex smiled, she was proud of her little collection.

"That's the homework of a German Citroen garage owner. It's the 1300 cc motor of a GSA built into a motorcycle. She was the start of my collection. I ran into it when my 'Geit' got a problem in Germany. I was sold the moment I saw her." Alex elucidated.

"Geit?" Donna wondered.

"A Citroen 2CV is called goat over here. I've learned Dutch as I plan on staying here and not on my own." She closed Donna in a tender embrace. Their lips met. The feeling wasn't unlike the short flight with the little green rally monster.

"Dat smaakt naar meer!" Alex whispered in Donna's ear.

"Do I get a translation?" Donna whined.

"You can't translate that. You'll have to learn for yourself, Donna. Maybe at breakfast I can explain. I have bought fresh tomatoes." Alex said dryly.

"Fresh tomatoes?." Donna was at a loss. Alex just smiled at her. Nothing better than good books to learn a language.

"I'm going to practise for the big day!" Donna informed Alex. Alex looked at her love in surprise. When Donna scooped her up Alex gave a small scream.

"Donna what are you doing?" Alex squealed. Donna left the garage and climbed the outside stairs to the main entrance of the villa.

"I'm practising my wedding day, when I will carry you across the threshold." She smilingly told Alex. Alex had her arms around Donna's neck when they entered, shutting the door in front of our noses.


	20. With your crooked heart

**Chapter 19. With your crooked heart.**

Alex and Donna heard the Hum-Vee crash, but didn't turn back to investigate. If they had they would have found out only three bodies were in the car. The man who had been shooting had been catapulted out of the vehicle moments before it crashed and exploded. He had the luck to land on top of a passing lorry. When the driver stopped for breakfast, he climbed down.

He walked to the public telephone and called a number by heart. "Bierges AC Namur". A short message, but the man knew it was enough to get the correct response. He got himself a plastic cup of coffee. He sat down and waited. After half an hour a van came to a stop in front of him. He threw his plastic cup in a waste bin and entered through the sliding side door.

"Antwerp airport" He closed the door and the van started. He turned to the back of the van. A small closet and wash room were installed. He choose his clothes and took a shower. Before he put his clean clothes on, he checked on his identity. Make-up marks on clothes are a dead give away, even at business airports. A part from an other eye colour he was saved from make-up. He dressed and by the time they were on the E19 at their exit, he was already checking his e-mail on his laptop. He looked briefly up when the van took the R11 towards the airport. By ten he was at the business terminal being checked out by customs and airport police. The Falcon 50EX was awaiting him.

"Welcome Mister Smith, I'm your pilot. We will be flying for about eight hours. Our estimated time of arrival is 1200 EDT at Dulles IAD. We have favourable winds. I hope you have a fine flight."

"Thank you." Smith answered boarding the plane. At least he could get some eye shut.

"Can I be of any service to you, sir?" The young stewardess asked.

"Yes please, when in the air, bring me a Wyborowa Wodka, ice cold. After that I'm going to sleep. Please wake me a quarter off an hour before touchdown. Don't touch, just call my name."

The aircraft got it's take off clearance. After his glass, Smith went to sleep.

The stewardess went to the cockpit. "This is one of the weirdest icicles I ever had to serve. He sends the shivers up my spine. Can I serve anything to you guys?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee." the captain volunteered. "Me too." the co-pilot agreed.

The stewardess got the requested drinks and stayed in front talking to the crew.

Once in a while she checked Mister Smith, but he slept. She went one more time to the pantry for their meals. After they ate, she cleared all. Distributed some more coffee and entertained the pilots with her tales, as did they with their. By the time they reached the American air space. The pilots had enough on their plate not to be disturbed and the stewardess disappeared into her pantry.

A quarter off an hour before landing she called Mister Smith, who woke immediately.

"Could I have another Wodka, Miss?" he asked pleasantly.

"Of course Mister Smith." She hurriedly got his command and stayed out of sight.

Half an hour later he was sitting in a limo on his way to his superior.


	21. The devils heart

**Chapter 20. The Devils heart**

He was sitting in front of the bearded chunky man.

"Let me recall," the bearded man said, "You and your defunct brother were the top of your line of work?"

"We still are!" Teddy retorted.

"Hardly, you've lost 50 of your potential and while you were having fun in Belgium the Scottish operation has been closed down by Scotland Yard and the SAS."

"What? You said we would be informed in time to close everything down if things got out!" Teddy said in shock.

"I would have if you hadn't gone on your little fruitless trip." his superior barked.

Teddy got a very foul taste in his mouth.

"But I have good news for you to! You fly back to Belgium and take those girls out. The way the third one is taken care off. I've been informed she's dead. So the drug works to perfection. Don't waste time torturing and that's an order!" The man waved Teddy out.

In the secretary's office they informed him what had happened. While he was chasing Alex and Donna, a joint force of Scotland Yard, the SAS and an underground agency had cleared the factory. Security had been able to erase the hard disks of the computers.

Teddy smiled, at least that part of the emergency plan had worked.

But all personal and drugs had been captured by the English. The men were currently being interrogated by Scotland Yard. Several of the linked businesses were also closed down. Most of them by that underground agency.

The foul taste in his mouth came back.

By fourteen-hundred hours he was in the air flying back where he came from.

Meanwhile in the headquarters of Woohp the atmosphere was much more relaxed if not high spirited. Terry was talking to some of her top agents.

"Well done ladies and gentlemen, that was a fine show. A pity though they were able to erase their hard disks. I've sent them to our two top specialists who happen to be in France. They've promised to be as speedy as they can. Agent Brittney I want to personally congratulate for your outstanding action in Canada, where you and your team cleared a major drug laboratory and brought home valuable information on more linked factories. This information has been passed on to the DEA who will take the necessary steps. You've all done very well, thank you."

The agents slowly left Terry's office. Only Brittney stayed on.

"Miss Terry, when will Sam's funeral be held? I'd like to attend." Brittney asked.

Terry looked up at a tearful face. She had indeed leaked that Sam was dead, because she feared a security breech. Maybe? Terry smiled at Brittney.

"I'll do better agent Brittney. Your team is to go to the Queen Astrid Base to make the necessary preparations for her repatriation. You'll get your orders from Agent B.O.B. who is in charge of the local security."

"Security?" Brittney wondered.

"Yes, we have a tight security on the base." Terry informed blank faced.

Brittney's eyes widen as she understands. "Thank you very much miss Terry."

"It's no game agent, take the uppermost care!" Terry warned before Woohping Brittney on her mission.


	22. The heart of a goof

**Chapter 21. The heart of a goof.**

_15th February 2015, Vogelsanck forest._

Donna had a marvellous dream. She was laying in a bed with her arms round Alex. She could smell her hair, feel the strong muscles of her girlfriend. She tried to stay asleep, to keep the dream lingering.

But somebody kissed her in the neck. She was right awake and upright in bed.

"Alex? Where are we? What are you doing?" She asked in a daze.

Alex smiled at her future wife. "You're having a lie in in our bed, I had a shower and am about to do my morning fitness."

"I didn't dream you asked me in matrimony?" She wanted to be absolutely sure.

"No, and your aunt agreed." Alex giggled.

"I'm in the shower and be with you in a second." Donna was already halfway to the bathroom. Alex took a jogging togs from the cupboard a sports bra and panties and brought the clothes to the bathroom.

"Thanks Alex" Donna cried from the shower. Alex smiled, she was going to enjoy Donna's presence to the full.

Alex was doing warming up in front of the garage when Donna joined her.

"OK Donna, this is the drill. We jog around the lake towards the racing circuit of Terlamen. There are some exercise equipment for training we'll use. And we'll get back for breakfast."

"Are there still tomatoes left?" Donna asked innocently but with a wicked smile.

"We can buy some at a local greengrocery I know." Alex smiled back at Donna before hitting the track.

While running Donna reminisced the past two days. How she had been on the look out for Alex and Sam after auntie had contacted her. Her anxiety when they didn't show up. The stake out of the factory. Her delight when Alex escaped. The fear when she understood what was happening with Sam. There was something wrong though. Why did they go after Alex and Sam? She was the only one who knew they were coming.

"Alex did you tell anyone you were flying to me?" Donna asked.

"I didn't have time, Donna. Only auntie and Sam knew." Alex giggled. "Besides I was too anxious to meet you again to contact anyone."

Donna suddenly saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Alex drove a classical bike and Sam had red hair. Her cover had been leaked, but they got the wrong redhead girl. That's why they went after Sam end left Alex asleep.

"Donna what is the matter, you have a savage look about you?" Alex asked in concern.

"Dren wanted to torture me, not Sam!" Donna spat out in red hot anger. "Someone squeaked to the drug dealers about my cover and me. That's why they went for you and Sam. They tortured Sam to find out my secrets."

Alex stopped dead in her track, literally. "Dren was after you?" Alex shouted as angry as Donna. "I should have tortured him before killing the bastard."

Donna smiled at her sweetheart.

"Come on Donna lets get back to the villa. We have to inform the boss." Alex ordered picking up her running pace once more.


	23. Th heart of the hunter

**Chapter 22. The heart of the hunter**

Teddy's driver was waiting with a black Audi TT when he left the airport. He waved his driver away and took the road. He drove towards the city centre. Near the central station, he parked in front of an office block. A valet took his keys and drove the car into the underground parking. Teddy took the lift to the top floor. He entered his office and looked down at the police station next doors. He loved the look. He heard someone enter.

"We haven't found them sir."

Teddy turned around in rage. The young male secretary involuntary made a step backwards. "I've been away for over twenty-four hours and you tell me those girls haven't been found?" The anger in his tone was overwhelming.

"No sir" the secretary answered.

"Who were on the search?"

The secretary checked his clipboard. "John, Jacques, Willem and Suzanne sir"

"Put them on the red list!" Teddy howled.

The secretary nodded. "I want Ian, Francesca, Mikal and Angelo on it right away! And I want results by noon! That gives them four hours. Dismissed."

"Yes sir!" the secretary disappeared as quickly as he could.

Teddy went to his computer. Where would I hide he thought. He retrieved the information his brother had collected.

"Samantha Simpson: Early twenties, real redhead, stubborn, didn't leak. Not 'the' redhead I think. 10 cc of sample blue. Effectiveness started about six hours later." Teddy added deceased to the file, wondered about 'not the redhead' and opened Alex's file.

"Alexandra Vasquez: Early twenties, wetback, races F1 for Rover, not yet tested. Probably just the driver."

Dren made a serious mistake to underestimate that bean eater racing girl. Teddy thought about yesterday morning. Damn and he made the same mistake. Hold-on, there were two persons in that little car! Maybe his brother was right? Maybe the second person was their redhead.

She races F1. Teddy's chasing instincts were working overtime. He grabbed the phone, "Tell those good for nothings to search near race circuits. There can't be many in this thumbnail country!" he slammed the horn on the hook. Now it would only be a question of time before his men had located those girls! He smiled in a way that would make his secretary resign on the spot.

Francesca was the first to receive the guidelines. She had been driving towards Brussels where the girls were last spotted. As soon as she saw Teddy's orders, she changed her route towards the circuit of Terlamen. The net around the spies is closing, without them knowing. The men choose the circuit of Francorchamps in the Ardennes. Little did they suspect they were driving themselves on Teddy's red list.


	24. Pray for a brave heart

**Chapter 23. Pray for a brave heart.**

Alex and Donna had hurried home to inform Terry.

"Boss Donna came to the conclusion that we gotten kidnapped because her cover was leaked. They weren't after me and Sam, but after Donna. There's a stool pigeon somewhere!" Alex was still in anger, but she had it in hand.  
"I suspected as much the moment they captured you and Sam. I've leaked that Sam's dead. I hope I did it in the right direction. I have serious doubts about somebody but I can't prove anything, yet. I'm hoping Clover and Mandy can restore some of the data on the wiped disks we retrieved from the drug gang." Terry informed them.

"Oh if our geeks are working on it, it won't be long before we get some results." Alex chuckled.

"I heard that Alex!" An angry Mandy interfered. "We are no geeks! We are IT-grrls! We have fashion sense."

"Mandy stop that, we've work to do!" Clover called out to Mandy. "She has to take care what she says, I won't allow her to insult you Clovey!" Mandy replied shutting down communication.

Donna was bend double laughing. Alex who was used to these explosions kept her cool. "What do you want us to do Boss?" Alex asked Terry.

"Keep a low profile Alexandra! That's all I can advise. I sent Brittney to help protecting Samantha. Get yourselves some rest girls. We might need you in a jiffy. I'm working on the stool pigeon." Terry advised.

"Do we know where Teddy currently is Boss?" Alex enquired. Donna was listening intently to what Terry was going to answer.

"He's been sighted in Washington, but we think he left the country by now. We have a report of him in Antwerp, but it's not certain. Our informant is known to like a glass too many. We're following it up. There's a chopper on his way to pick up the little green rally monster. It should be there any moment now." They could hear the concern in Terry's voice.

"Thank you chief we'll keep a low profile!" Donna gave a wave at her aunt and they closed the connection. They heard the tell-tale noise of a Chinook. Alex went downstairs to meet the crew. She showed them how to secure her car. They left Donna's Norton behind.

Unfortunately a helicopter the size of a Chinook doesn't go unnoticed. Even if it isn't an uncommon sight in that neighbourhood the woman who spotted it didn't know that. She was genuinely interested in what a large military chopper was doing in a, what was indicated as, protected forest. She had left her car at the entrance of the forest and was running towards the landing spot of the Chinook. She came to a large gate. She looked around and quickly climbed over it. She was just in time to see the helicopter take off, while Alex was waving it out. Francesca smiled. Teddy is going to be pleased. She heard another girl calling out to Alex. She watched as a redhead, with short cut hair, lifted Alex as if she was weightless. That must be the redhead she had gotten information on a while ago. She heard Alex name her Donna. The camera she had in her hand was clicking away.

Only minutes later she was in her car. She inserted the camera's memory card in her Blackberry and connected to headquarters. Her orders were clear. Keep eye contact with the wetback at all costs and bring her in if at all possible.


	25. Heart of darkness

**Chapter 24. Heart of darkness.**

She didn't believe her luck. The wetback was going for a training run. She could hear the other girl bickering, but to no avail. Teddy was going to reward her, without any doubt!

She saw Alex start out on her run, towards her. The air pistol with the soporific dart was in her hand. Alex didn't even know what happened. Her legs went wobbly, but there was this friendly woman who took her in her arms. The last thing she remembered, was a tender embrace, then the lights went out for her.

Francesca had laid Alex on the rear seat of her car. She had contacted Teddy and was on her way to one of his safehouses. She didn't like the fact she had to follow a preprogrammed GPS. She wanted to be in command. She needed to know where she was going, in case she had to leave in a hurry. She was a mercenary, but the kind that survives! She already had decided that they were generally going in the direction of the North Sea. She would gamble on Ghent. It was after all an harbour. As soon as the GPS had directed her to the N60, she was sure and glad. She knew the city well enough to make a get-a-way if needed. Somehow she had a gut feeling it might be necessary.

Francesca ended up in the harbour. She had a short fright when a police van passed her by, sirens howling. It soon veered away to the left, and she heaved a sigh of relief. A large hangar seemed to be her destination. Nobody took notice of her car, everybody too busy with his own work. She stopped in front of the doors, got out off the car, took Alex in her arms and walked into the hangar.

This act and the input from Mandy and Clover would be the end of the organisation she worked for. As soon as Alex was taken out of the cage of Faraday the car formed, the lazy tracking device in her training clothes were activated by one of Woohp's spy satellites. Her position was recorded and Woohp headquarters notified. Francesca was unaware of all this happening. Security checked Alex's clothes, but as the lazy tracking devices only reflected information and didn't actively send it, they weren't discovered. Alex was taken to a cell and incarcerated.

Teddy was very pleased. All the men and women who didn't succeed where Francesca did, were taken care off. And pretty soon, this woman would follow their fate. Yet he wanted some fun with her first, after all his orders were not to torture Alex, they said nothing about this mercenary. His smile made Francesca suspicious. He paid good money, but she didn't trust him.

"Is she the one you wanted, mister Ushkin?" Francesca asked.

"Yes, she has killed my brother. I'll make sure she dies a slow and painful death. Follow me I'll pay you." Teddy invited.

"No thanks, mister Ushkin. I prefer the normal way. I'll check my account later on. Have a fine day." Francesca declined and stepped away to the exit.

But that was counting without Teddy. He quickly grabbed her arm and got himself a nice hit against the head sending him out.

Francesca left the hangar and drove off as fast as she dared not to attract attention.

The flying column she crossed didn't take any notice of her.


	26. A tigers heart

**Chapter 25. A tigers heart.**

In a luxurious hotel room at the George V, the sound of frenzied typing and coding can be heard. As we enter the room, we see a young woman in a too large T-shirt supporting Tux, the Linux mascot. On top of a mountain of hard drives balances a pizza box.

"What do you think Mandy, is it AACS or a more standard AES their using?" The girl supporting Tux asked. On closer inspection we recognise Clover. If her employer would see her like this, her time as the face of "Elle Magazine" was over.

"Nah, no AACS, I bet on an AES and it even looks familiar to me! Remember we were testing the DEA encryption? It looks a lot like that one." Mandy wearing a long Apple I-pod t-shirt as a dress appeared with a Powerbook G4 balancing on her arm. Two flutes of champagne in the hand of that arm and meanwhile she was still typing with her other hand. "Here you are love, a nice cool flute of Champers."

"Thanks Mandy. I'd give a kiss, but I'm too busy." Clover answered while her eyes stay glued on the screen. Mandy didn't even hear what Clover said herself completely submerged in the breaking of the code.

The sound of the Rolling Stone's "I can get no satisfaction" makes the two young women look up. Damn, where's that X-powder again. "In the pizza box Clover!" Mandy shouted.

Why in hell did they put it there again?

"Yes miss Q." Clover answered.

"Good Lord Clover, how long has it been since you have seen your bed?" Terry asked wide eyed.

"An hour ago miss Q., when I went to the bathroom." Clover replied not at all understanding.

"Oh I see. Did you get anywhere with those hard disks?" Terry enquired.

"Mandy, the hard drives?" Clover yelled at her friend.

"Hello miss Q," Mandy didn't look any better then Clover, "I've ftped the relevant information. There's a list with all their bases and safehouses. Their main HQ is in Antwerp. Funny you know, it's next to a police station. All data are loaded into Woohp SQL-XB, security clearance red tape or FYEO. There is one other large safehouse that attracted my attention. It's situated in the harbour of Ghent. There are airborne, sea-way and cross-country get-a-way possibilities. It is rather open ground. I'd choose that one." Mandy summed up not stopping working on the encoding.

"We are also getting somewhere with their encoding," Clover took over, "It comes very close to the DEA encoding. I guess a few hours and we will have hacked it. We'll let you know as soon as we get there. Have a fine day." Clover closed the connection without further ado.

Terry looked at the now dead connection. They knew their job, but it didn't fit their everyday life. Her phone went. "Quant speaking" ... "yes" ... "perfect, thank you."

Her finger hit the red then the purple touch. Brittney appeared, next to her Donna with a tearful face. "Girls the location is uploaded to your x-powders. The full contingent and the Belgian back-up are go. Brittney, BOB is in charge off take over he should be leaving as we speak. You and Donna go save Alex." The girls were out before the communication ended.


	27. The knight of the flaming heart

**Chapter 26. The knight of the flaming heart.**

Teddy came by. Francesca could forget getting her money. What the hell, he never planned to pay her anyway. He laughed while walking towards Alex's cell.

He looked into the cell. Alex was still out. His smile widened. He took the small bottle and a syringe. He filled 10 cc into the syringe, replaced the needle and opened the cell door. He didn't bother to cut the sleeve, but simply put the needle through the fabric and into Alex's arm. The pain the drug inflicted made Alex come to her senses. He threw the needle on the ground. She pocketed it at once.

"My dear bean eater, you're free to go" Teddy said laughing sardonically.

Alex stood up still a little shaky. "You won't get away with it Ushkin! We will find you!"

His only response was an even more sinister laugh. He took Alex by the arm and led her out. "Don't fall into the water or you'll drown. It happens in harbours you know?" He bowed a bit and gave Alex a push forward. He turned and disappeared into the hangar.

Alex looked around, she hadn't been out for long, it was around midday She wobbled towards the gate. She felt so strange, frightened. No she had to carry on. She faintly heard someone call out her name. No she doesn't want to die. Once more all turns dark for our poor Alex.

Donna who had done the shouting, came just in time to catch Alex in her arms. She looked at her girlfriend. It couldn't be. "Brittney, she has been poisoned, the way Sam was. She has to get to the Queen Astrid base and faster then possible. They have the antidote."

Meanwhile Woohp had started the invasion of the hangar. Heavy shooting was heard. A Woohp chopper landed near the girls. Brittney was already running towards the machine, Donna, with Alex in her arms, in close pursuit. Brittney threw the door open. "To the Queen Astrid Base," Alex had been secured by Donna. Brittney closed the door, while the chopper took off.

Ten minutes later, the choppers skids hadn't even touched the concrete as Brittney already was out, followed closely by Donna. The professor was waiting for them. He administrated the antidote. Alex's breathing became normal again, but she stayed unconscious. She was put in the same room as Sam. Brittney and Donna weren't allowed in. The syringe Alex had pocketed was handed to the professor for further examination.

Meanwhile in Ghent, the fighting was over. The few who were still alive gave themselves up. But nowhere was a trace of Teddy Ushkin. BOB cursed freely. He couldn't have escaped the net was tight. The hangar was checked once more. He even went as far as to ask Clover and Mandy for extra intelligence on the hangar, but to no avail. He finally blew the operation off. After his men had left the place he stayed on for a while, but eventually he too left.

Teddy Ushkin descended from the crane he had been sitting in. "Become part of your surroundings and nobody will find you" he smiled. He threw away the over-all from Ghent Harbour and walked out of the premisses. He didn't take notice of the parked black PT Cruiser. It wasn't until the needle entered his neck he saw Francesca, but then it was too late for him. He toppled over unconscious.


	28. Heart and hands

**Chapter 27. Heart and hands.**

Clover and Mandy were asleep, hardly an hour before midnight. Their heads next to their laptops. On the screens rows of hexadecimal coding flashed by. The soft beeping coming from Mandy's Powerbook woke her in an instant. Only seconds later the high pitched beep of Clovers laptop followed.

"Okay, Apple won this time Mandy," Clover capitulated yawning and stretching. "Which fish have we caught?"

But Mandy kept silent. "So, who is it?" Clover asked once more.

"Clovey? will you please check your data?" Mandy timidly asked.

Clover looked in astonishment at Mandy. Then checked her decrypted data.

"Holy , the , it's him that took out Sam and Alex! I'm booking a Concorde to Washington to tell him the truth." Clover didn't even notice the piece of cold pizza, she had been sleeping on, that stuck to her cheek.

"Concorde stopped flying, Clover!" The confident voice of Mandy, got Clover back to reality. "Contact miss Q, she'll be on the ball. We have enough evidence to nail him till the twenty-fifth century. You know, I like your wicked smile, but I'd remove that pizza from my face before contacting her. "

Clover looked in the mirror. She shrieked, tomato sauce in her hair, bloodshot eyes, bags under her eyes, a piece of pizza... She rushed to the bathroom and came out clean, but still tired. She got into a dark tank-top and blue-jeans, still IT-grrl, but with a fashion sense.

"Hello miss Q," Clover still sounded dead tired, but anger could be heard in her voice. "We found our culprit. The data are on their way, Mandy is taking care of that. I want a piece of that miss Q."

"Mrs Ewing, that's no language for the face of 'Elle Magazine'." Terry reprimanded.

"I don't care, he has to keep his dirty paws off my friends!" Clover replied.

"I think you ladies need a good nights rest. I'll contact you when I have news!" Terry closed the line.

"She wants us to have a good nights rest when our friends are in danger! Is she out of her mind. Do you know where they are Mandy?" Clover shouted in anger.

"They are at the Queen Astrid Base. The professor is in charge and David is on his way. Brittney takes care of security." Mandy replied.

"Then we'll take care of the " stated Clover. "I'll order a taxi. A fast taxi." She was already phoning to the reception of the George V. She knew that she could ask almost anything and they would be able to comply. After a quick make-over they both looked good, not at their best, but still a lot better then most women.

By the time they arrived at the reception desk, the taxi-driver was already waiting. Clover looked the man over as if she was about to devour him, also to read his name tag. The taxi-driver, who was used to worse, stayed absolutely calm.

"Okay Daniel, Brussels and then I'll tell you how to drive. Just make it fast, the tickets are on me!" she instructed the man. He smiled widely as they followed him out. A white Peugeot 406 was waiting for them. Mandy raised an eyebrow and took a closer look at the car. She was going to have some great fun on the road. Her smile was radiant.

The car took off.


	29. The mercenary lover

**Chapter 28. The mercenary lover.**

The large gate to the hanger opened up to allow the PT Cruiser in. Francesca drove the car to some containers which doors stood open after the Woohp search. She dragged Teddy out off the car and into one of the sound proof containers which were used for interrogations aka torturing. She hung him on a rack he and his brother had made so they could hit each part off the body if they wanted to. She closed the doors and sat down while she took a Panatela and lighted it. All she had to do was wait for Teddy to come by.

Teddy was slowly waking. His wrists hurt, but he couldn't move them. He opened his eyes and saw Francesca sitting at the table, smoking.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"You didn't pay me. So you are going to give me your account number at the Cayman Isles Bank and its login password, so I can pay myself." Francesca smiled.

"As if, Fran! I don't even consider on giving you that information." Teddy replied.

"Oh you will Teddy, you will! You've instructed me well enough in the noble art of interrogating." Teddy went ash grey. He looked at the Panatela Francesca was smoking.

He gulped audibly.

"Last chance to talk without hurt, Teddy." She said standing up and walking towards him.

"You wouldn't!" Teddy tried to keep a brave face, but didn't succeed. Francesca took a puff from her cigar.

"Remember how that man screamed when you put your cigarette up his nose?" The red-hot tip of her cigar coming closer to his face. He couldn't move and felt the heat of the cigar. Sweat ran down his spine.

"It's 24576-78QR12-2007-2020, password is Cerberus, get that cigar out off my face." He rattled off.

"Now wasn't that easy Teddy?" Francesca said. She picked up Teddy's cell-phone and dialled the bank. She gave the account-number and password and inquired for the balance. She cleared the account and let the money transfer into her own account.

Teddy was in red hot rage, but kept silent. He still hoped she would untie him and he could take revenge. Francesca looked at him all smiles.

"I hope you don't expect me to let you go, because I'm not. But I will help you. I'm going to phone your boss, so he can come and free you."

He got that foul taste in his mouth once more. "You can't do that! He'll kill me!" Teddy pleaded. "I know. I will not have to do that dirty job myself." Her smile widened.

"Fran please reconsider. You've got your money. Why would you have me killed?"

Francesca laughed out. "Oh poor Teddy, you don't think I'm going to fall for such a cheap trick, now do you? I've worked too long with you. None of my co-mercenaries have survived your service, but I plan on living for quite a long while! I hope the conversation with your boss will be more fruitful."

She strode away, pocketing Teddy's cell phone. After closing the door of the container, she phoned Teddy's employer and gave a short description what had happened. After she had finished that conversation she made a short call, that would bring serious troubles for Teddy and his boss.

She dropped the cell-phone in front of the car and drove over it. The car disappeared in the night. Francesca's rich future started that day.


	30. What the hearts knows

**Chapter 29. What the heart knows.**

The professor was looking at his patients. All vital functions worked, they just didn't wake. He was monitoring the EEG when "The Shrink" entered.

"Hello Dan," the psychotherapist greeted the professor, "how are you're patients doing?"

"Hello Albert, they're doing fine. They just don't wake up." the professor tiredly answered.

"You know what I think about it Dan. Why don't you try it?" Albert volunteered.

"Come on Albert, you can't believe it yourself. That's so far fetched."

"We're talking about the human brain, Dan. Sometimes it needs an incentive. And friendship is something we all crave for." Albert defended his ideas.

"I still think it's far fetched." The professor ended the conversation.

David and Donna were sitting with a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. Their eyes red from crying. The Shrink walked in to have a drink. He sure loved being in Belgium. At least you could get decent beer, even in a hospitals cafeteria. After he had served himself a Duvel, he walked up to Donna and David.

"Aren't you the friends of Samantha and Alexandra?" He addressed them. They looked up at the man. "Let me introduce myself, Albert 'The Shrink' DuBois psychotherapist. I'm following Samantha and Alexandra."

David stood up and gave the man a hand, "I'm David, Sam's friend and this is Donna, Alex's fiancée." Donna blushed, it was the first time she was called that way, she stretched out her hand. Albert gave her a hand kiss.

"Doctor, have you an idea how they could wake up?" Donna asked in concern.

"I have a theory, but Dan, the professor calls it wacky. " Albert ventured.

Donna had her arms round his neck, before he could say another word. "Please tell us? I don't want to marry a plant!"

"I proposed to let them have a strong psychological shock to wake them, a positive shock I want to stress!" Albert stated.

"Such as, Alex I want our wedding to be on the 11th of April this year?" Donna asked.

"Yes, that seems startling enough to me." Albert concluded. "But I'll have to get you inside her room somehow."

"Leave that to us, Doctor, we'll find a way" David confidentially said.

The three of them went to the professor. Albert was carrying two glasses of beer. He was the first to enter the monitoring room next to Alex and Sam's room.

"Here Dan I brought you a Duvel, as you won't leave your post." Albert proposed.

The professor turned to Albert, his eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep. "Thanks Albert, I can use a drink. I'm starting to come around to your wacky idea. I've run out of logical possibilities."

Meanwhile, Donna and David had sneaked into the other room. Donna was at Alex's side in no time. She took Alex's hand and whispered in her ear: " Alex I want our wedding to be on the 11th of April this year and I want you present!"

Alex's head bumped into Donna's nose. "Ouch!" she cried out!

"I'll be there!" she heard Alex say between the stars she saw.

From the other bed came a same reaction as Sam answered David, "Of course we will attend the wedding, I still have to catch it, you know!"

"And what makes you think you'll catch it this time Sammy?" sounded the stringent voice of Mandy.


	31. The heart is a sleeping beauty

**Chapter 30. The heart is a sleeping beauty.**

In the doorway stood Mandy, The Professor and The Shrink.

"Clover will be here soon," Mandy informed walking in, "She's dealing with Daniel to keep waiting for us. This was the greatest trip from Paris to Brussels ever. I bet she's trying to get him as her personal driver!"

Clover stormed in the room. "When is the wedding Alex? Hey Sam, David, Donna, Professor, whoever. Have you thought of the wedding dresses, will you have a white bridal bouquet?" If Alex hadn't stopped her rattling, Clover would have gone on no end.

"_How did you know I'm getting married? Only Terry, Donna and the professor knew! Where did you hear it?_" Alex asked in a grim mood. As she was asleep she didn't know Donna told David, who in turn told The Shrink and Sam.

Clover and Mandy blushed a deep red and looked in each other eyes. "It's simple Alex, we monitor Terry's notes on her computer. We suspect her to keep things secret for us." Mandy admitted.

"You two stop that immediately!" Everybody looked at the holograph of a furious Terry. Clover and Mandy wanted to disappear at once. "This is outrageous. A breech of privacy unheard off. I see you're back with us Samantha and Alexandra. I'm very grateful that the professor was able to wake you."

"I'm sorry miss Quant, it was The Shrinks idea that worked. I had run out off options."

"Oh, in that case congratulations doctor DuBois." Terry corrected.

"Thank you miss Quant." Albert answered.

"Now for the serious stuff, Clover, Mandy I'm afraid your information came too late, our bird had flown. We have informed the FBI, Inter- and Europol and they'll contact us as soon as they have any information. Teddy is still on the run too. We did get information that he cleared his 'secret' account. I've briefed Brittney too, you better join her she's in charge off Teddy's pursuit. That's all for now ladies and gentlemen. Clover and Amanda you stop that monitoring now and forever!" Terry signed off.

Clover was cursing under her breath. Why couldn't she shut up. Now she had to shut down on all that hot gossiping news. She suddenly felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked into the beautiful purple eyes of her loved one, and the world was at peace once more. She walked towards Alex and Donna. "Sorry I should have waited till you told me yourselves, but it's such great news and we didn't know zilch." Clover was her boisterous self again.

Alex smiled at her friend. "It's OK Clover. We are BGFF after all. I'm just glad I'm back in time to catch the bad guys."

"Whoa, little missus, you not catching any bad guys." Donna said, "You'll see to it you get better!"

"Donna, I've been asleep for I don't know how long, so I'm perfectly awake now and there's nothing else wrong with me. You saw less sleep, so I should send you to bed!" Alex countered.

"She's got a point Donna." The professor said, the shrink nodding in agreement.

"Nah," Alex exclaimed, " let's get going. Get me some clothes and we're off to Brittney."

"Hey, you better wait for me too!" Sam shouted, "I'm not staying in bed for a few burns when you all are having fun catching the bad guys!"


	32. Inside a thug's heart

**Chapter 31. Inside a thug's heart.**

Ghent harbour, 16th February, near midnight. A SUV enters the now well known hangar and parks next to the containers. A large man steps out. He doesn't look pleased. He enters the container, closing the door behind him.

Teddy is hanging, hardly conscious, in his rack. "Top of the line gets beaten by some girls. I don't think I ever have met anyone as pathetic as you. It's because you know too much, or hadn't bothered to come by." The man doesn't hide his contempt.

"I had it all worked out. But you and your brother knew it better all the time. You didn't need to intervene on that free-lance snoop. When I warned she might get backup, your brother gets himself killed by a young chick. And you don't even succeed in killing two girls. At least the redhead is dead."

Donna stepped out of the small office that was build in the container. "I'm well alive mister Gruntree as you can see."

"How? Woohp informed me you were dead! Who saved you?" Gruntree spat out.

Sam and David came forward as well. "We made the antidote that saved the redhead."

Gruntree gulped, he had enough of the enhanced poison to destroy them all, but how to administrate it. His hand went to his pocket. He couldn't finish his move, because Alex gave his elbow a karate-chop that paralysed his arm. He cried out in pain.

Alex didn't take any notice. She pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed them.

Meanwhile Donna had freed Teddy from the rack and cuffed him as well. The man couldn't stand on his feet but Donna took no risks. The door of the container opened and police officers came to collect Ushkin and Gruntree. "They will be handed over to the American justice in due time. Thank you very much ladies, sir." The police officer addressed the spies while he had the prisoners taken away to the waiting police vans. The officer followed his men and left the Woohp agents.

Alex strolled over to Sam. "I took this from Gruntrees pocket Sam, I guess it's the latest version of their poison. He wanted to take Teddy's life." She handed Sam the syringe.

Brittney, Clover and Mandy walked into the container as well.

"That is so the end of this drug-gang run by the second in command at the DEA. He had all the means to stop the discovery, until Woohp sent Donna out. If Donna hadn't relayed her report to Woohp and Scotland Yard at the same time, he would have been able to close down the entire operation. And we would have been non the wiser." Clover explained.

"I'm sorry we didn't hack the encryption sooner. Now back to serious things." Clover continued. "When is the wedding? Where will it be? I have seen some cool wedding dresses in Paris. I have a driver who can get us there in less time then the TGV."

"Clover stop! I'm going to take the leave Terry promised me and Donna. Afterwards Donna and I will start planning the wedding. We'll certainly contact you, otherwise you'd probably hack into our computer and security system to get your information. But now I'm off for a well earned rest." Alex answered exasperated. "Sam, David do you come along?"

"No thanks Alex," Sam smiled, "David and me are going home. After a good nights rest we want to examine that poison."

They all went their own way.


	33. The heart is a lonely hunter

**Epilogue: The heart is a lonely hunter.**

_11__th__ April 2015_.

The suns shines brightly onto the young couple in front of the alderman. He just asked the, although slightly altered since same gender marriages were instituted, question "Alexandra Vasquez do you take Dona Ramone to be your partner in matrimony?" Alex of course says yes as did Donna. "You are now invited to kiss your partner." The alderman invites. On the steps of the city hall a few privileged friends showered the couple with rice. A new luxury Rover model brings the freshly weds and friends to Alex and Donna's home, where a wedding party is thrown.

Most of their friends and family have gathered. After the obligatory speeches and the wedding cake, the couple is ushered out for the wedding pictures. Afterwards all the guest join them for the traditional throwing of the bridal bouquet.

"Yes! I finally caught it!" Sam shouts out. Clover, Mandy and Alex smile, at last Sam achieves the capture. To think it all started when Arnold and Tara got married. Clover had caught Tara's bridal bouquet and according to tradition she was the next to get married, even if Sam and David had already been planning their wedding. But they promised they would follow the tradition.

Clover and Mandy's wedding was almost a year later, but when Alex caught the bouquet, Sam was pretty pissed off. It took Alex three years before she married Donna. But now it is Sam's turn to marry her loved one. She plans a mega wedding banquet.

Brittney smiles. She'll make certain she is going to catch Sam's bridal bouquet. After all, it won't be too long before David and Sam marry.


End file.
